In a previously proposed screening apparatus, the material to be screened is fed onto the input stage of an elongate conveyor which conveys the material to a screen device for separating the material into particles of different sizes. The separated materials are then either deposited at different locations on the ground, or passed onto associated separate conveyors which convey the particles of different sizes to locations which are remote from one another.
In order to prevent the separated material from becoming inadvertently mixed with the initial unseparated material it is desirable for the separated material to be deposited a reasonable distance from the input stage of the conveyor. Consequently, it is necessary for the conveyor to be of a considerable length, and for this reason difficulties can arise in transporting the screening apparatus on a public highway or for any appreciable distance on site.